


A Cat Comforted By a Crow

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blankets, Cat, Cat-like behavior, Comforting, Crow - Freeform, Deepening Love, Fear, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Less temperamental Tsukki, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Talk, Thunderstorms, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BANG! Another clash of lightning flashes across the blackened sky as Kuroo sprints upstairs to his room. Stumbling with his phone he quickly dials Tsukki's number and begins to whimper. Within the span of a few minutes Tsukki hangs up the phone and throws the "Kuroo Emergency Kit" in the back of his car. We join Tsukki now in the driveway of Kuroo's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat Comforted By a Crow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I like the ending or not so I would really appreciate feedback from you guys as to what I should do! Other than that please enjoy and do not hesitate to share your opinions with me!

Slamming his car door shut, Tsukki readjusts the big box in his arms and makes his way up to Kuroo's front door. Within seconds Kuroo is at the front window and pressing against the glass, actual tears flowing down his cheeks. The look on Kuroo’s face says it all: You got here just in time. Sighing as he opens the door, Tsukki can already tell that it’s going to be a long night. Shrugging off his pea coat, Tsukki only makes it a few feet before Kuroo is on him like glue. “Tsukkiiiiiii thank you so much for coming!” Kuroo wails as he clings to the blonde’s long legs. “K-Kuroo let go! I’m going to drop the box!” Tsukki’s tone lets Kuroo know how distressed he is, so he quickly shies away and sits nervously on the floor. “Sorry Love I’m just so glad you came,” Kuroo’s anxious face briefly breaks into his signature smile, but is quickly back again after a flash of lightning crosses the sky. As soon as his face goes slack with shock, Kuroo freezes for an instant and suddenly scrambles over to the pile of blankets he had thrown on the ground like a frightened child. 

“…..Kuroo get out from there.”

“No way Tsukki! What if the thunder comes back?”

“Kuroo of course the thunder will come back it’s a storm.” As soon as Kuroo hears Tsukki say this he makes himself become a little ball under the mountain of blankets. 

Great. Just Great. 

Tsukki sighs as he realizes that his brutal honesty may have come out at the worst time. Setting down the large box labeled “Kuroo Emergency Kit”, he rummages through it and pulls out the first thing Kuroo always needs – his black cat onesie. Once he lures Kuroo out from under the blankets with some fish shaped cookies, he lays out the onesie over his crossed legs on the floor. Kuroo’s eyes sparkle as soon as he sees it, a large smile spreading on his face despite his mouth being full of cookies. Resting his elbow on his knee to support his head, Tsukki smiles a little at Kuroo’s childlike behavior. Without another word Kuroo strips right in Tsukki’s face, his groin a few inches away. “K-Kuroo!! What the hell?!” Tsukki falls onto his back, his cheeks flushed from the visual he was just given. Kuroo had turned around to pick up the thrown onesie, his muscular back flexing with his movements. Standing up, Kuroo glances over his shoulder with bedroom eyes at his flustered lover. “You okay Love?”

Tsukki’s whole body tenses at the look he’s given and pushes up his glasses to cover up his blushing cheeks. Kuroo steps into his onesie and ties the sleeves around his waist, the same seductive look one his face. Slowly making his way towards his boyfriend, Kuroo struts as he runs his hands over his hard abs and licks his lips as he looks down on Tsukki. Right before Kuroo is about to kiss Tsukki, a crack of lightning followed by a rumble of thunder suddenly hit and Kuroo clung to Tsukki like no tomorrow. Being crushed by Kuroo’s tense muscles, Tsukki gasps for breath as he tries his best to reassure the older boy. “…B..Baby, it will be fine; the storm will be over soon, and I promised I would be here all night.” Kuroo suddenly relaxes a little and pulls away to look Tsukki in the face. “Tsukki… You’ve never called me that before…” Kuroo’s face breaks into a smile as he says this, his dimples showing profusely. Tsukki quickly looks away, his face turning beet red. “Well I thought it would get your attention so…” Kuroo happily sighs a little and gives his lover a peck on the cheek. “You are too cute~” Once he sees Tsukki’s eyes widen a little at his compliment he delivers a bunch of sweet kisses to his boyfriend’s face and neck. 

Once Tsukki is able to get Kuroo to get off of him (which meant that Kuroo still clung to his waist) they make their way to the kitchen with some hot chocolate mix Tsukki brought. Working together, the two manage to prepare the simple beverage and make their way back to the living room just as the downpour begins. Still a little edgy, Kuroo is hesitant to let go but is convinced to when Tsukki promises some “favors” if he lets go. Setting down the hot chocolate, Tsukki takes out some extra blankets he had brought and begins to make the walls of a fort against the couch. After a few minutes Kuroo winds up a thin blanket and whips Tsukki’s vulnerable butt, the blonde gasping erotically at the stimulation. Turned on by the sound, Kuroo makes his way behind his self-conscious lover and embraces him from behind, his strong arms enveloping Tsukki. “Hey! What was that hit for?” Tsukki asks, a little embarrassed by the sound he had made. Nuzzling into the blonde’s neck, Kuroo pulls Tsukki in even further. “I just wanted to tease you <3” His purred words are quickly followed by Tsukki’s troubled huff, a very distinct sign that he wasn’t mad at all. Humming happily, Kuroo kisses Tsukki’s neck while running his hands down his sides. Tsukki leans back a little, almost completely swept away by Kuroo’s seductive movements. Out of nowhere, Tsukki asks, “Do you pretend to be afraid of these storms just so that you can cling to me like this and have me sleepover?” Taken aback by the sudden accusation, Kuroo rests his chin on Tsukki’s thin shoulder and tilts his head to the side with a look of disbelief. “Do you really think I would do that?” Tsukki ponders the idea for a few short seconds then quickly returns with a curt “Yes.”

Sighing, Kuroo places a few kisses to Tsukki’s shoulder then turns him a little to face him. “Honestly Tsukki, would you be mad if I said yes?” Not really expecting this sort of question, Tsukki thinks about it and slowly shakes his head. Looking at the ground, Kuroo purses his lips together as he hugs Tsukki a little tighter and finally says, “Yeah… I’m not really this afraid of storms. I knew that it wouldn’t always be easy to get you here very often so I had to think of something… I’m sorry I lied to you.”  
Taking it in, Tsukki seems a little pissed that Kuroo had lied numerous times about being afraid of storms, but on the other hand he had done it to spend more time with him; and that, overall, made Tsukki happy. Leaning back into Kuroo’s sturdy yet comfortable chest, Tsukki sips his hot chocolate and watches the rain fall outside. Kuroo, a little stunned by this outcome, quickly shakes off his confusion and nuzzles Tsukki’s golden curls. 

“Tsukki?”

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Tetsurou.”

 

***

 

Throughout the whole night the couple had cuddled up in the blankets of the finished fort, both boys sharing bedtime stories they were told as kids. And as the night progressed, their love was only deepened even more.


End file.
